A Well Deserved Rest
by Captured Moon
Summary: One-shot. Collaboration with Charismatic Beauty. Goku notices how hard Chi-Chi is always working around the house and tells her that she deserves a rest.


**A Well Deserved Rest**

_Summary__: Goku notices how hard Chi-Chi is always working around the house and tells her that she deserves a rest._

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or claim any of it's characters. This is all thanks to the wonderful Akira Toriyama.

A/N: This fic is a collaboration with **Charismatic Beauty** (Lark Angel). The plot and title are all hers. She just wanted to see what another writer would do with her idea, and so, I present my interpretation.

* * *

Between the clashing of pots and pans, the smell of the delicious dinner his wife was making mixed with the outdoor mountain air and the feel of his children's ki moving around the house, Son Goku knew he was home. He lay back on the couch, his arms extended over the top and his eyes closed. It had been two days since the Old Kai had given him life, but it still felt like a dream to the warrior.

Everything had been pretty great so far. He had gotten to see all his old friends and all the new things going on in their lives. He got to take part in one of the most intense battles ever witnessed by the universe and came out the victor. And, at the end of it all, here he was about to have a normal night with his family.

However, just because everything seemed perfect didn't make it so. After the initial excitement of being home again and the shock of Majin Buu wore off, Goku could tell there were some unspoken tensions coming from his family. Goten, the son he didn't even know existed until a few days, was still shy and cautious around him. He could hardly blame the little guy, but if he was known for anything, it was making friends out of the least likely people. His youngest son was already a chip off the ol' block and Goku planned on spending as much time as possible to catch up on their relationship.

Gohan was the more difficult subject. He learned that his death had put a lot of hardship on his oldest. Gohan had admitted to feeling it was his fault that his father had died, but Goku could sense his son also felt betrayed by his refusal to wished back. He'd undergone a long talk with Gohan the previous day that he hoped finally put the younger boy's guilt to rest. To add to the list of wrongs, like Goten, he had missed the last seven years of his life. He was no longer a small child, but a man. Heck, he was almost sure Gohan was taller than him now!

He had missed so much… but he had really thought it best at the time. He knew his family and friends would make it fine without him. Only now did he realize that while they could survive on their own, his being here would have made it a whole lot better. This went for him as well. He had missed them a lot more than he could ever express.

"Dinner!" shouted Chi-Chi, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. Goku, shaken from his contemplation, groaned and covered his ears. He had forgotten just how powerful his wife's lungs were. "Whoops, sorry Goku," she giggled, smiling down at him. "I forgot you were here."

Though it wasn't intended to be spiteful, Goku frowned. His wife, however, was already on her way back to the kitchen and didn't see the rare look on his face. Sighing, he stood to follow her. Inside the kitchen, Goku almost passed out from the incredible smell but forced himself to focus solely on the woman putting the finishing touches on the banquet laid out on the table.

The one person who hadn't expressed their gloomier feelings to him was Chi-Chi. Since he'd been back, she'd showered him with absolute love and affection. The Chi-Chi he knew would have already given him an earful for running off again, but not one negative word was said. He may not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, but Goku knew she was holding her other emotions back.

In a flash, his two boys were already at the table, drooling at the feast that lay before them. Goten went to take a pork bun, but his hand immediately retreated when his mother made a disapproving 'a-hem'.

"You know we don't eat until everyone is sitting at the table," she chided her youngest. Her dark eyes then smiled up at Goku. "You better hurry over here. These two will give you some competition for those buns."

"I bet!" he agreed. Snapping out of his trance, he hoped over and into his chair. "They are the best pork buns in the whole world, after all."

"Oh, stop," she bashfully played off. Goku couldn't help but feel his heart speed up at her expression. She really was a special person to him and seeing that look on her face brought up memories of their first years together. Remembering something he used to do for her, Goku reached over he took her plate and began placing food he knew she liked most on it.

"Here," he offered it back to her. "So you don't have to enter the crossfire between us."

She gave him a strange look, but replaced it with a smile as she took the plate. "It's been a while since you last did this... Thank you, Goku. Now, eat up!"

At that, the three boys began their assault on dinner. Goku wasn't about to lose out on this yummy food, but felt the need to continue watching his wife at out his peripheral vision. It had been the usual Chi-Chi smile, but there was definitely something different about it. It wasn't just her smile either. Many things were not the same with her.

Her skin was the same pale but healthy color as it had always been, but Goku could make out the wrinkles and stress lines that criss crossed on her face. Her body was altered and older, but it seemed even more toned and stronger than it was before. Her hair was now completely tied up and out of her face and was colored more like dull coal than the shiny silk he had loved to run his fingers through.

Chi-Chi may no longer be a martial artist, but Goku knew to respect a warrior when he came across one as strong as she was. His wife had faced her own battles during his death, had her own wounds to tend, and she came out a champion.

'_Seven years is a long time, enough to change a person'_ he finally realized. _'While I've been away, she's had to become a completely independent person.'_

"Thank you, mom," Gohan said, a content smile on his face. "It was delicious." Nodding in agreement and patting his stomach, Goten produced the same blissful smile.

"Anything for my boys," she replied, finishing up her own last bits of food. "Now, just because I'm giving you a break doesn't mean you are completely excused from studying, young man. After getting firewood for the bath, I want you to study for at least an hour tonight."

"I know mom," Gohan exhaled. "We already got the fire wood for the week, though."

"Great!" she clapped, standing up. "Goku, go ahead and get your bath while the boys study. I'll get working on these dishes and we can have dessert after everyone is cleaned up."

Onyx eyes watched his wife's calloused and dish-worn hands drift towards his empty plates. He never realized just how much he loved these hands. They did everything for everybody; cooked, cleaned, pulled weeds, comforted their children and loved him. He reached out and caught her hand before her fingertip could even touch the plate.

"Goku?" she questioned.

He could hear it in her voice. She was tired, but she would never admit it. Seven years of nonstop battles would do that to even the strongest. Every warrior needs a rest and he was here now to support and tag in for her.

"You take the bath first, Chi. I'll clean this up."

Instantaneously Gohan did a spit-take and Chi-Chi's jaw dropped. "I-I… you… what?" She looked to her sons for clarification. Gohan, water dripping down his chin, looked just as stunned and Goten seemed confused over the commotion.

"You are always takin' care of us, so I figure you deserve a break. Leave the dishes to me and go relax. I got this tonight."

"What are you planning, Son Goku?" she arched an eyebrow. He chuckled; glad to see some of the Chi-Chi who knew 'he was up no good' was still living within his wife.

"Nothin', I swear!" he pouted up at her, caressing her hand. "You have probably washed these same dishes three times a day for the last seven years. Let me take care of it."

Her dark orbs swam with both love and hate over the truth of his statement. With her captured hand, he pulled her close and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

"I'll get the fire started for you, mom," Gohan spoke, wanting to give his parents their space. "Goten, come help."

Still confused, Goten listened to his brother and followed out of the kitchen. "Thanks for food, mom!" he called.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," she whispered back. Chi-Chi looked down at her husband, wiping away the unshed tears. She cleared her throat. "Alright, you win. Are you sure you can manage, though?"

"Chi, I just fought and defeated the most powerful being in the universe. I can handle some dirty dishes."

She scoffed. "Thats what I'm afraid of. I like these dishes. I don't want to come back in here to a massacre of broken china because the universe's strongest being could control his strength."

"I promise to be gentle," he grinned. Releasing his hug, he gently pushed her toward the door. "You better hurry or the water will get cold."

He watched her walk out of the kitchen. Not even a second after leaving his line of sight, she popped her head back in. "I love you, Goku," she smiled. The Saiyan felt his heart swell. It was the same smile she beamed at him all during their wedding. Just as quickly, she turned and left.

* * *

Washing dishes was a lot harder than he originally figured it would be. Between the problems of making sure not to hold the china too tight, causing it to crack, and making sure to hold it tight enough so it wouldn't slip out of his fingers and break, Goku could now say he honestly hated washing the dishes.

Carefully wiping the last cup dry, he put it away and sighed.

'_Hopefully Chi-Chi won't find the two plates and bowl I broke,' _he prayed to Dende.

"Wow, it looks great in here."

Goku turned to see a woman who looked exactly like the wife he had to leave behind all those years ago.

Goku could see no more stress lines on his wife's youthful face. Her hair, released from its usual confines, flowed over her shoulders and her grown-out bangs framed the sides of her face. Not even trying to stop himself, he allowed to be pulled into her gravity and let his fingers brush through the damp, silky locks.

She leaned into his touch. "You know… one night of washing dishes won't erase seven years without you," she looked up with her dark eyes. "But, thank you."

"I know," he replied, tilting her head up so he could kiss her forehead. "That wasn't even a part of my strategy to win you over. I just truly thought you deserved a rest."

"You never lost me, airhead," she snorted. "I will always be here for you."

Goku grit his teeth and looked her in the eye. "I can't promise you the same, Chi-Chi. But, I will always do what is best for you and our family."

"I know," she echoed, looking away. Taking a minute to compose herself, his wife returned his gaze. "Would you want to go for a walk with me before the sun sets? The boys are in the tub and there are some things we need to talk about."

"There are," he agreed. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he lead them to the front door.

Talking was never his strong point, but Goku knew his family deserved no less than an explanation from him. For now, he was here to stay and all he wanted was to be with his family. Though he didn't feel any different, the Saiyan knew all Son members were different people now and he looked forward to getting to know each of them all over again.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

I want to thank **Charismatic Beauty **for this request. I have never had the drive to write a purely Goku/Chi-Chi fic, so her great idea gave me the motivation to give it a shot.

Please let me know of any improvements I can make in my writing, spelling or characterization of any of these awesome characters! Thank you for reading!

**_Captured Moon_**


End file.
